Prophecies are Myths,right?
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: The turtles are now seventeen. The shredder is dead but,Karai has taken his spot. Master Splinter has given them special jobs. But now Mikey has been having dreams,not nightmares. Strange dreams that shock him. What's wrong with him? (later chapters will have mature stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

Hello and thanks for all the support you've been giving me. I'm making a story that will be dramatic,sad,maybe romantic,and humorous filled. Every paragraph will be focused on another character. There will be definitions of the japanese words I used. Please leave a review and some ideas for my next piece and if I should make a chapter two. Thanks! XD

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_

Navy blue eyes shot open. His breathing was gasping yet quiet. His blankets had been ruffled and his pillow lay wrinkled on the floor. Leonardo sat up and leaned on his wall. The coolness of the wall seeped into his shell and sent cold shivers into his back. Leo's eyes closed,he tried to go back to sleep. Sleep was what his body needed,maybe even his mind. His battle was harsh yet he survived,that's what is was about right? For him and his brothers to survive? Leo shook his head. "Not only about my brothers, but Sensei,April,Casey,and the rest of the New York. Maybe even the world",his mind pondered on. He opened his eyes back up,they fluttered with heavy sleep. What had awoke him? A dream? A nightmare? If so, Leonardo couldn't remember. Again,he shook his head. His body ached and his bandaged leg burned. Maybe he laid on it wrong. He heard footsteps outside his room. Leo's eyes followed the dark shadow outlining the other shadows pass the door. Who was it? Mikey? Maybe...he tended to wake up in the middle of the night to go sleep with Raph. Mikey has been having weird dreams. Leo couldn't call them nightmares because they never scared Mikey. They shocked him and gave him confusion, something he shouldn't even feel. It's more of a Donatello thing,you know? Leo slid off the blankets and stood up,the burning in his leg intensed. Leo leaned on his left leg to give his right leg less weight. He half hopped half walked to the door. He could still hear footsteps. They were muffled but they were there. Leo softly opened the door and say the shadow. It wasn't Mikey's for sure,it couldn't be Donnie's either. Mikey and Don weren't as muscled. Before Leo could stop his mouth,he whispered,"Raph?". "Ohayoo gozaimasau,ani",it replied.

His eyes stared at the ground. He woke up Leo,busted… Raph looked back at him. "Ohayoo gozaimasau,ototo",Leo replied. Raph nodded. Raph hated being second oldest but,it is what it is. "What are you doing up so early?",Leo asked him. He glanced inside his room,no doubt looking at the clock. "It's 3:32 a.m! Raph what the hell are you doing up this early?",Raph opened his mouth to speak,"And don't tell me you were training. I don't believe that you would do that",Raph closed his mouth. He didn't have anything to use as an excuse. Nothing at all,training was pretty much it. He couldn't say 'watching Space Heros' or one of those ridiculous shows because it wasn't him. Raph sighed. Master Splinter did say,"The truth set you free". He better just confess. Raph looked into Leo's navy blue eyes. "I was checking on Mikey…",Raph couldn't finish the sentence because Leo's glare softened to a look of understanding. "So..is he ok?", Leo asked him. Raph's emerald eyes filled with shock that Leo would just ask without questioning why. Raph hesitated. "He's fine...but he's tossing and turning. I sat in there with him for a while...told him everything was fine and he stopped. But I think he'll start again. I don't know what's wrong with him. He never tells me the dreams he has",Raph replied. With a teeny spark of hope Raph asked,"Has he told you anything?". Leo shook his head. "Noroi",Raph whispered. "Maybe you should go to bed Raph. I could watch Mikey for ya",Leo offered. Raph didn't realize how tired he was until Leo said it himself. "Alright",Raph yawned,"Oyasumi nasai". "Oyasumi nasai. Mata ashita",Leo replied with a smile. Raph returned his smile with a grin. He walked away and turned into his wide open room. He stopped in the doorway and listened to Leo walking into Mikey's room. "Oyasumi nasai,Mikey. Yoi yume o",Raph whispered. He closed his door and disappeared behind it.

_The Japanese Words_

Ohayoo gozaimasau~Good morning

Ani~Brother

Ototo~Little Brother

Noroi~Curse

Oyasumi nasai~Good Night

Mata ashita~See you tomorrow

Yoi yume o~Sweet Dreams

_End _

_Author's Note_

I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave reviews if you enjoyed. I will be adding a chapter if I get four or more reviews. Thanks for reading guys,you are so supportive. Thank you! You rock!

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

Here's chapter two for ya. I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping this story will be maybe my best or starting of one of my bests. Same thing I will put the Japanese words I use at the bottom. : D

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_

His breathing was hard and not steady as he ran. He ran to a pool of water. "I...I...need to go in…",he looked back at the Yamata no Orochi. He jumped into the water. It was freezing cold,but it was better than being eaten alive. He edged over to the side of the pool hoping to be unseen. His terrified eyes gleamed underneath. A shadow fell over him, the Yamata no Orochi walked over the pool. Michaelangelo's heart beated faster. At any minute the beast could turn around and catch him. But the picture faded away and Mikey's eyes opened. Mikey's heart was steady and he was warm. Shocking...where had the warmness come from? Where did his raspy breaths go? Mikey put his face in his hands. Tears dripped out of his eyes. "Sensei was right….this is hard. I can't do this anymore...it's too hard…",Mikey whispered to himself. He stopped and heard footsteps coming his way. Mikey's heart started beating fast but he forced it to slow down. A slight knock on the door came with,"Mike...are you asleep?". "Leo!",Mikey thought. "I can't be awake to be asleep,Leo",Mikey replied trying to show a roughness in his voice. Mikey heard Leo snicker and then he opened the door and walked in. Leo saw Mikey's upturned blankets and the lack of pillows on his bed. "Same dream?",Leo asked. Leo didn't know what the dreams were about but he knew they were the same every night. Mikey gave a slight nod. Leo sat beside him. "Mikey...whatever Sensei taught you,it's for the best. Like he taught me how to be Yamabushi",Leo told Mikey. "I know he did,Leo. I'm not stupid",Mikey replied. "I know you aren't but I'm just saying,when things get tough just umm..",Leo trailed off. Then Leo grinned,"Just imagine a T-Rex trying to make a bed and know that some idiot out there is pushing a door that says pull". Mikey giggled. "Ok,ok. Now go away. I'm tired",Mikey snickered. "Oyasumi nasai",Leo said. "Oyasumi nasai",Mikey replied.

He swung his arm off the bed,trying to keep his nervousness concealed inside. He sighed tiredly. He had listened to Leo and Mikey's conversation. Donatello brought up his hand and started closing it and opening it. He repeated the routine,he watched the veins tense and then release. Donnie put down his arm,it felt weak and tired now. Donnie knew he mostly was just nervous for his first day of being a Kyoushi. Sensei appointed him this job to teach the kodomo. He snickered a bit. "_Leo being a __Yamabushi...obvious. Me a Kyoushi...hard to explain but obvious. Raph a samurai...I have no idea why sensei choose that. Maybe he has a few screws loose"_,Donatello's mind trailed off. "_Mikey...too hard to explain. Why in the world would he be suitable for that? His mind can't take it all right now"_,Donnie closed his eyes,his mind continuing on. Donnie sighed,his heart beating quickly. "_Most of my kyodai are suitable for their jobs...but Mikey…"_,his mind trailed off again. Donnie turned toward the wall. He folded his arms while laying down and used his legs to grab onto the blanket. Two words floated in his head until he fell asleep.

_Yogen Rida…_

_The Japanese Words_

Yamata no Orochi~eight-headed serpent

Yamabushi~ascetic hermit with a long tradition/one who lies in the mountains

Oyasumi nasai~good night

Kyoushi~academic teacher

Kodomo~children

Kyodai~brothers/siblings

Yogen rida~prophecy reader

_End_

_Author's Note_

I hope you enjoyed,the chapters will be getting longer as I go. Just keep writing those reviews. They really make my day! Thanks guys and a special thanks to _**Isabelle Brehm, InsaneDutchGirl,Hitomi No Azure, and mikeysgirl135**_. Thanks for following or posting a review on my first chapter. XD

_End of Author's Note_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

Ok..here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy :D

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_

_Beep...beep...beep!_ Reddish brown eyes opened. He sat up,rubbing his head. A headache had forced it's way in. He felt for the alarm clock,he felt the hard surface and hit the button down with a fist. _Beep...beep..beee._ Splinter continued to rub his head. He stared at the clock,it read 5:30 a.m. Splinter slipped out of his covers and out of bed. His vision went black and he felt dizzy...light headed again. When his vision finally cleared up,he walked out of his shadowy room,not bothering to turn on the lights. Splinter walked out into the dojo. He walked to the middle of the dojo and sat ontop of his knees and rested his arms along to match his folded legs. Splinter meditated for a long time,had it been an hour? Two,maybe? Splinter's right ear twitched when he heard a yawn. "_Leonardo?"_,Splinter said in his mind, Leo was always up early. He heard muffled footsteps approach the dojo and it stopped outside the dojo's doors. Splinter saw a shadowy hand and heard a sigh. "Father..are you awake?",a voice asked through the doors. "_Raphael?"_,Splinter was shocked. His second oldest son didn't wake up as soon as the oldest. Did Splinter miss Leonardo? "Come in my musuko",Splinter replied softly. The doors opened and he saw his red banded son. His eyes were filled with haziness,he was surely tired. "Are you alright,Raphael?",Splinter looked at him concerned. "Ya..just kinda", Raph was interrupted by a yawn. Splinter decided to change the subject though he was still concerned. "I see you have improved in your japanese",Splinter said. Raph's eyes showed a spark of shock. "Yes…I have...since you are",Raph trailed off. "I am proud that you are going to Japan my son",Splinter told him,"Not all samurai will travel long distances for just training". "But Sensei...I'm not going to Japan. I'm going to Usagi's dimension. He is going to train me...and...I…",Raph once again trailed off. "Usagi Yojimbo will be a great teacher",Splinter commented,trying to reassure his son. "Why can't you teach me?",Raph asked him. "I am a sensei of ninja...not samurai,Raphael",Splinter replied calmly. Raph sat down beside Splinter. Raph sighed deeply. "I'm going to miss you,father", Raph told Splinter. "I know my son...I know",Splinter replied.

Leo lifted his head away from the dojo doors. "_Raph? Leaving?"_, Leo was shocked. "_But...Splinter said that Raph was going to train here. How could they keep a secret like this?"_,Leo continued on in his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall. Raph couldn't leave, he just couldn't. _"He just can't leave. Why would he? Will I have to leave after?"_,Leo thought. Leo walked away from the dojo and into his room. He closed his door and was encased in shadows. Leo sat on his bed and put his wet face into his hands. His tears slipped out of his hands. "This isn't fair...",Leo whispered to himself. "We need to stay together as a team,as a family",Leo's whisper shook. A knock on his door made him jump. Leo's heart started beating fast but he knew it was just his family. "W-who's there?",Leo asked quietly. "Leo..its just me",Donnie said through the thickness of the door. "Oh...sorry Don. You can come in",Leo told him. Donnie walked into his room. Donnie walked into the dim room and sat beside his brother. "Leo,are you alright?",Donnie asked concerned. "No, well yes,ugh...I could be better",Leo stammered. "What's wrong?",Donnie asked him. "I can't say or it'll hurt too much. And it will hurt you too,plus I don't need you worrying Mike either",Leo told Don. Donnie's face expressed some hurt. "I won't tell Mikey,I swear",Donnie looked into Leo's navy blue eyes. "Do you promise me,Don?",Leo returned Donnie's stare. "I swear on my soul",Donnie made tiny cross on his heart. Leo snickered a bit. Leo sighed and looked away from Donnie. He didn't want to see his brother's heart break. "Raph is leaving...and I fear he's never coming back".

_The Japanese Words_

Musuko~son

_End_

_Author's Note_

Sorry for the lack of Japanese words but I didn't have many words I could replace. Next chapter I'll try my best to fit in some words but I can't guarantee it. I hope you'll forgive me for this.

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_

Ok,here's chapter four. This one will be longer and I hope you enjoy. XD

~SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_

Michaelangelo sat up in defeat. No use in sleeping anymore. The dream was to petrifying for him to do sleep. He sat up and pushed off the covers,annoyed. The light from his lamp licked at the shadows. Mikey climbed out the bed sleepily. His baby blue eyes were dull but in a somewhat trance. Mikey could see the dream before his eyes like a movie being replayed. He balled up his hand and with a somewhat light punch,hit his head. His brain seemed to be completely racked up and Mikey held on his head to stop the spinning. "_Good job, screw-up'_,Mikey told himself in his mind. Before he could lecture himself anymore he heard a door shut. Mikey looked at his door,it hadn't even moved a crack. Mikey walked toward his door and opened it. The hallway was still dark and it took a minute for Mikey's eyes to adjust. Mikey looked at his siblings' rooms. All of their doors were closed except for Donatello's. Mikey slowly walked out of his room,his legs ached from tossing and turning. Once he got to Don's doorway he looked in. It was dark too but with a oil lamp flickering by his bed. An image flashed in front of Mikey and he covered his eyes. "Please...just..just go away",Mikey whispered. After heartbeats he uncovered his eyes. The image was gone and only the oil lamp greeted him. Mikey sighed. He looked toward the bed and saw it empty. Mikey's eyes filled with confusion and a dash of fear. "Not Don already...please not him already…",Mikey whispered. He heard muffled whispers behind him. It came from Leo's room. "Leo?", Mikey whispered loudly. The whispers stopped and then came sobbing. "_What it something I said?"_,Mikey wondered. Before he could start coming up with a theory,Leo's door opened. Donnie walked out and stood in the hallway. "Donnie! You're ok",Mikey whispered aloud. He walked in front of Donatello and heard the soft sobs. They were coming from him! Donnie was sobbing! But why? Mikey hugged Donnie and Donnie barely hesitated to hug him back. Mikey patted Don's shell,attempting to help him. "What's wrong Don?",Mikey asked him. But Don only sobbed a bit harder. Mikey looked at the ground. It was something bad,maybe terribly bad. Something's wrong with one of their brothers. Mikey swallowed dryly and brought up courage to ask. "Is Leo ok?",Mikey asked Donnie,not expecting much. "I'm fine,Mikey",a voice not far away said. Without letting go of Don,Mikey looked up to see Leo standing in his doorway. Donnie then let go of Mikey and put his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Nothing's wrong,ok? Just a bad dream I had",Donnie clearly lied. Mikey narrowed his eyes. Don had never had a bad dream! What was he up too? Mikey looked past Donnie's brown eyes and looked at Leo. Leo had dark rings beneath his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying too. Leo's body also shook and quivered like he had jumped into an ice cold lake. "Leo...you don't look good",Mikey told him. His brothers..what had happened? They were fine yesterday,the only pain was from the wounds. But this wasn't physical pain,this was mental pain scratching them on the outside. Mikey let go of the sobbing Donnie and looked at the ground. "Was it me? Did I mess something up? I'm sorry if I did",Mikey said,almost feeling that it was all his fault. Donnie clenched Mikey's shoulder and said,"It's not you,Mike". "Then who is it?",Mikey asked. Donnie looked at Leo,Leo shook his head and walked into his room. Donnie looked into Mikey's baby blue eyes. "Promise you won't start crying like us?",Donnie asked him. Mikey then clenched Donnie's shoulder. He needed to know what was killing his brothers on the inside. "I promise,Don. You can count on it",Mikey said to him. "Raph's leaving".

Raph heard a gasp from outside the dojo."Nani?!",Raph blurted out without control. "Go check on your brothers",Splinter sorta shouted but Raph was already out the door. He saw Donnie and Mikey standing in the hallway. Mikey saw Raph first and tears dripped down his eyes. Mikey wiped them away. "I'm going out for a walk",Mikey said and ran off,disappearing into a tunnel's blackness. "Mikey! Mikey,come back!",Raph ran next to Donnie,not noticing him. To his surprise,a hand grasped his arm and pulled him. Raph turned around and stared into Donnie's amber eyes. "Raph...when are you leaving?",Donnie asked him,tears fell down his face. Raph's face felt hot and his palms became sweaty. "Don...I..uh..how did you..",Raph trailed off. "It's soon isn't it?",Donnie asked. How did he know that too? "Well I.. ummm",Raph was interrupted by Donnie's gasp. "You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?!",Donnie stammered. "Could you stop reading my mind?!",Raph kinda screamed at him. Don shook his head. "Why Raph? Leo's not even supposed to leave. Not until Sensei ends his training. And that will take until next year",Donnie pressed for more answers. "I don't know ok!",Raph screamed out,"I don't wanna go either,but why should I care. I didn't ask for it!". Donnie sniffed and glared at him. "Well I'm happy! Finally we get rid of your temper once and for all! Did you ever for a second think we needed you?! Well if you did,wake up and smell the roses,Raph! We never needed! You always got us in trouble! Mikey wasn't the screw-up! You were! And I don't care for one second if your my older brother,but I hate you!",Donnie stormed into his room and slammed the door. Raph glared after him. "Fine…",Raph whispered. He walked away from the hallway and into the dojo. Master Splinter looked up as Raph walked in. "My son,what happened? Did you fight with one of your brothers?",Splinter asked him,concerned for his sons. "Let's just say 'I woke up and smelled the roses'. I'm leaving tonight. Can you tell Usagi",Raph told him. Master Splinter looked shocked but his emotion faded away. "Let me give the samurai sword to you before you go",Splinter stood up and walked into his room. Raph stood impatiently. His mind rewinded his conversation with Donatello. Did he really hate him? Did they actually never need him? Raph growled,not wanting to think anymore. Splinter walked out holding a sword case,the only sign of the holy weapon was the handle. Splinter gave it to Raph and Raph took it without hesitation. Raph walked over to a wall and picked up a piece of chalk,he drew a circle and Japanese symbols around it. He dropped the chalk and started chanting,making sure he could only hear it. Water circled around the drawing and opened a portal. It's purplish blue glow sprayed the room. Before Raph could walk in,Splinter grabbed his shoulder. "Will you be taking your sai?",he asked. Raph closed his eyes. "I don't want them",Raph said. He stepped into the portal hearing Splinter's slight gasp and balled up a fist but ignored it. Raph disappeared out of the lair.

_He was gone..._

_The Japanese Words_

Nani~What the?

_End _

_Author's Note_

Once again I'm sorry for the lack of Japanese words. I had no idea where to place them. I thought putting Nani in would be sorta funny. I mean come on...Raph just randomly screaming out 'Nani'? Come on you had to laugh at that! If you didn't I don't take offense,I just hoped you enjoyed.

~Agent SouthDakota

_End of Author's Note_


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie slumped on his bed. His mind rewinded every single word he said. But there was three words he regretted the most. 'I','hate',and 'you'. "_I'm so sorry,Ani",_Donnie told Raph in his mind. His heart ached,he did something wrong. Not only wrong,it was disrespectful,full of hatred, probably made his brother feel unloved. There was knock on his door. "Donnie,open the door. I talked to Master Splinter and...I",Leo's voice trailed off. Donnie quickly got up and opened the door to see Leo. He was still shaking,but he looked worse. He didn't look like this five minutes ago. Or was it six? It didn't matter,the fact was,Leo didn't look good. "Leo,what's wrong now?",Donnie asked,feeling kinda rude for asking it that way. If Leo was hurt about it,he showed no sign. Instead he simply looked down. "Sensei said Raph left five minutes ago. He's gone",Leo told Donnie. Donnie felt his world drop dead around him. "Wait what?! But..but I didn't get time to say goodbye to him",Donnie stammered. "_Much less say sorry"_,Donnie lectured him inside his head. "I didn't get too either",Leo told him. "And neither did Mike",Donnie said. All of a sudden,the radio switched on. "Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl",the radio boomed. Leo looked at the radio,his face was horrified. Donnie frozen. "One less one less! Problem. Hey baby even though I hate ya",the radio continued. "I had enough dam problems today! I don't need freaking Iggy and Arianna in my life!",Donnie screamed. Donnie took out his bow staff and threw it at the radio. Sparks flew from it spraying Donnie's room with light. Donnie sighed and looked back at Leo. "What were we saying?",Donnie asked him. Leo crossed his arms. "You didn't need Iggy and Arianna in your life",Leo said. Donnie's neck felt hot. "You don't say".

Splinter walked out of the dojo. He heard Leonardo and Donatello talking. He decided to leave them alone. He walked into Raphael's room and picked up his sai. Splinter sighed. "_His temper has gone too far this time"_,Splinter thought.

Mikey walked through the tunnels. The sound of dripping water echoed. Mikey gripped on his nunchucku making his arm shake from the force. He then put his nunchucku back into his belt case. He heard a laugh. Mikey looked back. "Not you again! Go away! Go away!",Mikey yelled into the tunnel. "_I'm in your mind,Mikey_",the voice said. "Don't call me that",Mikey said aloud. "_Then what shall I call you? Michaelangelo? Mike? Brother?"_,the voice giggled. "I'm no brother to you! You're a monster",Mikey said. His voice was getting shaky. She was taking this too far now. "_Monster?! I'm as much as a monster as you,brother"_,she yelled in his mind. Mikey covered his ears from her yell but it didn't help him. His skull felt like it blew up. "I'm not a monster. I'm a fighter,a gamer,a nunchaka. I'm nothing like you",Mikey whispered. Every word hurt now. "_We are much more alike than you may think brother. You will see,but my father won't let me leave this place yet. Two days brother. Talk to you soon"_,she said a bit more calmly. Then she was gone. "Two..days?", Mikey asked to the empty tunnel.

She leaned against the tree. Her tail was wrapped around it. Her ears twitched at every movement. Her dark brown eyes watched Usagi. He walked up to her. "Are you alright?",he asked her. "I'm fine. Just kinda nervous about this Raph guy",she replied. "He is hot tempered but inside he is kind. Leonardo shan trusts him,so we will too",Usagi said. "I-",she couldn't finish because a portal opened up and a turtle stepped out. He was muscled and was red banded. Usagi smiled and ran over. She looked away. "I'll say my hello later",she stood straight up and ran off. Her fox tail swayed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael watched at Usagi ran over to him. Though he couldn't help but notice the orange fur disappear behind a tree. "Welcome and greetings,Raphael. What brings you here so early?",Usagi asked. Raph always admired Usagi's way in staying calm. By any chance,it was better than Leo's. "I guess I wanted a start early",Raph lied with the shrug of his shoulders. Usagi just smiled. "I'm glad you're taking it seriously. Being a samurai means a lot of honor",Usagi said,"Hard work and patience." Raph itched his neck,he kept making glances at the tree where the orange had disappeared. He couldn't help himself anymore. "Usagi,do you know anyone with a splash of orange?",Raph didn't know how to ask. Usagi looked back at the tree and hesitated to look back. He grunted a bit and then turned back to Raph. Did he say something offense or something? Usagi gave him a slight nod. "Yes I do,though why she left is not explainable. She is your patience trainer. She will help you train part of the time. The other half with me",Usagi explained. Raph nodded knowing now but he still had a question. "What's her name?",Raph asked,hoping not to sound rude. "Nintai",Usagi answered. "_Wow,her name is literally patience"_,Raph said in his head. "Let us go,I have a chasitsu ready for you",Usagi said. Usagi started walking away,but Raph continued to stare at the tree. Raph didn't notice but Usagi gave a slight grin. "She's a fox", Usagi told him. Raph looked back at him. "Why did you tell me that?", Raph. "Oh,you wanted to know. Don't be afraid to ask questions, Raphael",Usagi told him. Raph sighed and followed him.

Leo walked in the tunnels and climbed up the sewer ladder. Before he could get out of the sewer someone grabbed his leg. Leo looked down, startled. It was Mikey,his eyes were layered with fear. "Leo...don't go out there",Mikey said. Leo looked down at him. "Why?",Leo hoped getting something out of him. "Just don't Leo. Just don't",Mikey warned him. Leo's heart sank. "Its alright,Mike. I'm just getting fresh air",Leo said. "But", Mikey started but Leo was already out. The night air was cool. He climbed up a fire escape to the roof of a building. Leo felt his neck heat up. Someone was watching him. Leo turned around. Two blue eyes glowed in the shadows. Leo sighed. It was just Mikey. "Mikey,you can come out",Leo said. But nothing happened. The eyes continued to stare. Not like Mikey at all. Not at all. Leo took out his katanas. "Who are you?",Leo asked. "My daughter",said a familiar voice. Leo turned around to see Agent Bishop. Leo put his katana to Bishop's neck. "I don't know why you are toying with me. That machine of my brother isn't funny",Leo told him. "Who said it was a machine?",Bishop grinned. A giggle was heard behind Leo. Leo turned around,no longer paying attention to Bishop. A young girl stood in front of him. She wasn't different from anyone,but she looked nothing like Bishop. She had baby blue eyes,freckles,and blond hair with black and pink streaks. "Is this some cruel joke,Bishop? Because I don't like it",Leo asked Bishop. "Allegra,take off the cloaking system",Bishop told the girl. The girl 'Allegra' ripped off a gold bracelet and her image flickered. Leo gasped. A girl turtle stood in front of him with a black mask. "Hello, big brother",she snickered.

Bishop sneered. The turtle's expression had changed. "Brother?! I have no sister!",the blue banded one said. Allegra giggled. "Of course you do. I was in that glass with you. Michaelangelo and I were close. I'm his twin sister",something started to burn in Allegra's eyes. Not long ago, during a battle between the Foot and the turtles,Bishop had interfered and taken DNA from the red one. Bishop had taken that DNA and put it inside Allegra. Now Allegra had a temper,it was a mistake of Bishop but nothing could be undone now. "I was swept away by the water in the sewers! The rat didn't save me! I had to live by myself and defend myself from people! It's all because of your lousy sensei! I missed my brothers...but you forgot about me…",Allegra trailed off. Leonardo had back up. "You're rat will pay. For you are coming with me",Allegra sneered. "NO! You can't take me away!",Leonardo cried out. Allegra balled up her fist. Bishop took the hint and shot the dart in Leonardo's leg. Bishop watched the purple liquid empty into Leo's leg. "Allegra,let's go",Bishop told her. Allegra nodded. Bishop and Allegra ran away from the grunting blue banded turtle. "_The poison will start working tomorrow. Leonardo will be abandoned by his family"_,Bishop thought. Mission part one completed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,before you read the story,I want to let you know that I uploaded a fanfic trailer of this story on youtube. It's not as good as I thought it'd be,but if you find it,leave a comment on it and say if it's good/bad or how I could improve it. Thanks!**

Mikey paced in the tunnel. Leo had been gone for two hours! Mikey tried calling Leo for the hundredth time. No answer. Mikey sat and leaned on the wall. "_Leo...where are you"?_,Mikey cried in his head. He closed his eyes. He heard grunting and immediately opened his eyes back up. Nothing was there just silence. Mikey groaned and closed his eyes again. He heard it again,grunting. "_Leo?",_Mikey whispered. "_Mikey?"_,a voice returned. Mikey opened his eyes stunned. "What the fudge...I'm going crazy",Mikey whispered aloud. He closed his eyes again. Just one real quick test before he concluded he was crazy. "_Leo..? Are you there?"_, Mikey called out in his mind. Silence. "I knew I was crazy",Mikey whispered aloud with his eyes closed. Then it came. "_Mikey! Where are you?! How are you in my head? Are you in trouble?",_Leo grunted a bit between each word. Mikey smiled. He wasn't crazy. "_Nah,Leo I'm fine. What about you?"_,Mikey asked him. This was awesome! "_Not as good",_ Leo groaned. Mikey felt a twisted pain in his stomach. Did she strike? "_What happened?",_Mikey asked him. "_Bishop came back. He shot me in the leg with something...I think it was just maybe a drug. I'm not feeling too good"_,Leo said. "_Hold on...I'll get Don. Where are you?",_Mikey was worried about him. Bishop always did something strange. From fake alien invasions to cutting him and his brothers open,Bishop would try almost anything at all. "_I'm somewhere in April's neighborhood. I'm on top of one of the buildings",_Leo described. "_Well thank you,Leo. You're so helpful with directions_",Mikey told him sarcastically. He heard a groan. "_LEO! Bro, hold on. I'm coming"_,Mikey said. Mikey opened his eyes and jumped up quickly. He ran down the hall. Now everything came to him. "Donnie!"

Usagi walked up to a small hut and watched as Raphael followed. He appreciated that the ninja wanted to train to become samurai. It was noble to switch it around life itself. But becoming a samurai also would require Raphael to stop being ninja. It would be hard but,Usagi knew he could do it. His brothers were full ninja. They couldn't get rid of that, especially Leonardo. Raphael walked up beside him. "I'm staying here?", Raphael said. Usagi nodded. "Inside you will find everything you need. Training will start today. You'll be starting with Nintai. Patience is very important as well as skill and honor. Meet her at the brook at dawn",Usagi told him. Raphael nodded and walked inside the hut. Closing the wood door behind him.

Nintai sat with her tail wrapped perfectly beneath her. She meditated on a cool rock next to the brook. She breathed quietly,making every attempt to stay still. She heard a rustle making her ear twitch. "You must be Raphael? Am I correct",she spoke without moving. She heard a groan. "How'd you know? I was barely close to you",Raphael stated. "My hearing is especially acute",Nintai answered to him. "Sit down. And I will ask you some questions",Nintai said carefully. She heard a rumble of rocks. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see the turtle,not unless she absolutely needed to. "Ok..I'm good",Raphael told her. Nintai gave a brisk nod. She could feel the turtle's gaze resting upon her. "_Time for a little test"_,Nintai told herself. "How do you keep a young one in suspense?", she asked him. She felt his hesitation. "How is that a question?",Raphael asked her. "It is one if I say so,now answer it",Nintai said to him. "I don't know. Can you just tell me?",Raphael asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow",she replied. There it was again,hesitation. Then a groan. "What the heck? You tell me to answer a question and then you're going to tell me tomorrow?! Who does that?! That's even close to being fair!",Raphael said,angrily. "_Temper...now I know what to do",_she said inside her head. "Your temper is needing to be fixed,Raphael",Nintai told him. "Wait what?",Raphael was obviously confused. Why did she have to be stuck with a bonehead? "The question was to test your patience. I found your temper isn't patient to come out and show itself",she told him. "Well could you at least open your eyes…",Raphael brought up. Then,she hesitated. "What's wrong? You blind or somethin'?",Raphael asked. "_No choice but to"_,Nintai thought. She opened her eyes to see the turtle. He rested upon a rock and stared at her. Her dark blue eyes stared back at him. "You are dismissed",Nintai told him. "Umm..ok",Raphael said. He got up and walked away. Nintai felt lonesome and out of things. Why did she feel like that? Nintai shook her head. She closed her eyes.

Donnie and Mikey found Leo in no time. His phone had died but was still trackable. Donnie had found a dart in his leg. It was some kind of drug,obviously,but it was mixed with something else. Donnie would have to investigate. They helped Leo home and laid him down on 'the sick cot'. Hopefully nothing would happen to him,not until Donnie figured something out.

Leo's body began to burn,but he ignored it. He started feeling something. He needed that something. "_Oh god…"_,Leo thought to himself. Leo was craving human blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Donnie studied the dart. It was silver with green frills at the end. Only visible to the shooter. It was brilliant but,Bishop's work wasn't for the good. He could hear Leo's silent groans,his brother was doing all he could to show he was fine. It had to be at least only 30 seconds since Leo asked to get up. And of course Donnie said no. He wouldn't let his brother just get up and walk away. Donnie had no idea what Bishop did to his brother. Mikey had volunteered to go on a look out for Bishop and his daughter. Leo had told them Bishop had a girl turtle with him. Donnie was surprised but Mikey had just shook his head. "She called me her brother",Leo groaned. Donnie looked back. "You told me that,Leo. Go to sleep,that drug is still working on you. It'll probably last for another hour", Donnie told him. "Then can I get up?",Leo asked. "No",Donnie turned around and heard Leo's groan. Donnie sighed. "I should be out there with Mikey. He needs to be watched",Leo said. Donnie turned around. "Do you know how much more mature Mikey is? Leo he'll be fine",Donnie told him. "But Donnie,we're limited down to three of us. If Mikey got captured or maybe even..."Leo trailed off,"I'm just saying that it would be hard to rescue him". Leo was right,it would be. But Donnie couldn't just let him leave! What would happen to his big brother? He may have lost one but he won't lose another. "Leo..he'll be fine. Just get some rest. If he doesn't come back I'll go out and look. Sensei will watch ya",Donnie told him. Another groan came. It sent Donnie's head to wonder. Where was Raph? What was he doing? Donnie kept racking up the questions but one made him have hope. Did he still have his phone?

Raph sat on the hut floor and meditated. Nintai had told him to do so. It was terrible! He couldn't sit in the position any longer but to impress her, he just waited on. Once in a while he'd open his eyes to look at the sun. She said by the time the sun rested upon the mountains he could stop. Every minute seemed to pass by slowly,making everything around him boring. The floor was boring,the walls were boring,this was boring! Raph sighed deeply. "Maybe if I think of calm things,I can get through the rest of the one hour",Raph thought. His mind started to creep towards his brothers but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Worrying or thinking about his family wouldn't help him. Instead he thought of Nintai. He wanted to know more about her. Maybe get to know her as a person,not just as his teacher. Her fur was a fiery orange that was beautiful in the sunlight and dazzling in the moon's pure white. Her eyes is what amazed Raph the most. They looked like chocolate pools. They seemed to be filled with different emotions so they couldn't be read. He breathed in and felt his mouth form into a grin. He thought of her being with her. Being able to hold her paw and.. Raph's eyes snapped open. "Wait! What am I thinking?!",Raph screamed in his mind. He looked at the sun. It was just on the mountains. The clouds had turned a beautiful lilac pink and the earth itself was sprayed with a dark purple. Raph gaped in awe at the scenery. It was...Raph couldn't explain it. There was a knock at the door. Raph stood up suddenly. "Ya? I mean..uh..come in",Raph didn't know how to respond. Everything in this place was different. Usagi walked in. "Nintai told me about what she assigned you. I am guessing you already know that your assignment is finished",Usagi asked him. Raph nodded. "Then come along,we can start training. Skill is needed as well as patience", Usagi told him. Raph yawned and Usagi noticed his drowsiness. "Training after three hours of sleep",Usagi said to him. "Thanks",Raph told him. Usagi left and closed the wood door behind him.

Mikey looked over the buildings. It was a beautiful night. A night where they should all be together as a family. They'd be watching a tv show right then,laughing. Even Raph would be there,complaining as usual. But this night,it was the worst. Mikey wished he could change the prophecy but it can't be avoided. They'd just have to make it through. Mikey jumped to the next building and immediately felt uncomfortable. He turned around. There was a giggle. Mikey took out his nunchucks. "Allegra! I'm warning you..come near me and I slice open your limbs",the sharp end of Mikey's nunchucks sprung out. "I won't show you any mercy",he said. Out of the shadows walked out Allegra. She was almost an exact image of Mikey,her mask ruined it all. "Mikey..why don't you come home with me. We don't need our brothers",she told him. "Well they need me!",Mikey shouted. Allegra flinched a bit. "No they don't. I know what they did to you. They called you names like 'stupid' and 'idiot'. I wouldn't do that",she told him. Mikey growled at her. "I don't care! I've lived with them my whole life and I'm not about to split up the family now!", Mikey sneered. Allegra giggled. "Oh..Mike. Your family is already split up", Allegra snickered. Mikey lowered his nunchucks. "Yes,I know Raphael left. I can feel what you feel Mikey. I can see what you see. I can hear what you hear. As I said,we are much more alike than you may think",Allegra smirked. Mikey had had enough now. He raised up his nunchucks. "I don't know anything about you. We are nothing alike",Mikey told her. Allegra stood back. "I want to fight you! My brother told me what you did to him. You and Bishop shot him in the leg",Mikey said. "Ah..Mikey you can't beat me",Allegra tsked. "Yes I can..or I'll die trying!",Mikey yelled at her. Allegra pulled out nunchucks. But they weren't ordinary. They didn't have the other handle connected to the end,the chain was just let loose on the ground. Mikey heard a click and the chains lit up. They were a bright black. "Plasma",Mikey thought,knowing the powerful gas from Space Heros. Mikey looked up at her. Their eyes met. She smiled. It was a terrifying smile. "Let's fight,brother".


	9. Chapter 9

Allegra grinned and snickered. She gripped onto her weapons. She'd take her brother home. Dead or alive. It didn't matter to her,as long as he didn't struggle. Before she swung,she felt something surge into her body. Like a kind of energy. She felt her glare soften a bit but she shook it away, feeling stupid. She saw Michaelangelo notice her weakness and he dived at her. She swung to the side. Allegra hit the orange banded turtle with her plasma weapon. He screamed at the burning touch. Allegra felt the surge of the energy again. It struck her and shocked her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she wiped them away. No way was she going to let something take her over. She kicked her brother away from her like a pebble. He hit a wall and she heard a crack. She winced and closed her eyes. If she could keep this energy at bay a little bit longer,her brother would do the work for her. She heard her twin brother's groan and put her weapons away. She may be crazy but she wasn't inhumane. Killing someone that was defenseless wasn't right. "_Dad's gonna kill me when I get home"_,Allegra told herself. She heard a clang. Her older brother was here.

_A couple minutes ago..._

Leo's body continued to burn like it was set on fire. His craving was becoming almost unbearable and he felt like something was eating up his brain. Making him crazy..making him a psychopath. He kept licking his lips and his mind kept showing him images of blood. Blood trickling down the wall. Blood filling up the room. Tasty...luxurious,blood. Leo grinned and everything around him went black and white. He sat up and growled. He heard movement and a snap from someone. Leo got up and felt a hand grab his arm back. Leo bit at the hand,trying to force it away. It wasn't the blood he craved,he didn't need it. Leo snickered a bit. He walked away from the black outline and out of the room. Cool air rushed at him sending shiver up his spin. He didn't flinch at the cold..he enjoyed it and embraced it. He sucked it all in and felt comfort. He smelled the air. The blood he wanted was up and it was close. Again,he was pulled back by the outline. It just wouldn't leave him alone. He tackled it,snapping his teeth as that thing's neck. "Leave me alone",he heard himself growl. "_Help me..Don"_,a more humane Leo whispered inside his mind. Leo shook it away. He jumped away from the outline and jumped out of the tunnels. Many scents of blood came to greet him. They seemed to call out to him,wanting him to swallow it all. He heard a scream. "_Mikey?"_,his mind thought without him reacting. Leo felt himself grin. He started to the ladder. He felt himself crash into something. He fell over and hit the wall.

_Back to present time..._

Mikey felt his head throbbing. His shell burned and his arms felt like jelly. "_Just make it a bit longer. Just a bit"_,Mikey told himself. He waited for the next strike. It never came. Mikey pushed himself off his belly and looked up. Allegra was looking back at the alley. Mikey grinned. Perfect timing. Mikey ran toward the black hearted creature and pinned her down. "Get off of me,you idiot!",she hissed at him. "See..you're no better than my brothers",he snarled back. Then,she stopped squirming beneath him and she grinned. "Well,time for a little reunion",she smirked. Mikey looked up to see Leo. "Leo! Come and help me",Mikey cried out. His brother didn't move an inch. "Leo?",Mikey felt scared. All of a sudden,Leo tackled him.

Mikey dodged Leo's snapping bites and sharp punches. Those attacks were meant to kill. An image formed in Mikey's eyes. A hung Leo thundered in front of him. "NO!",Mikey screamed and pushed the now crazy turtle off of him. "Leo! What's wrong with you?!",Mikey asked him. Leo crouched like a cat and pounced at Mikey. Mikey dodged to the side. "Come on,Leo! Work with me",Mikey said. Leo had slid across the rooftop onto the other side. His eyes,lord,his eyes were blood red. No pupil was shown inside them. Mikey stepped back to run into Allegra. "I can't believe your brother attacked you like that! He's a psycho!",Allegra pretended to be shocked. Mikey's brain worked out the pieces. Leo..dart..hung..it all made sense. Mikey punched the girl in the stomach and heard her grunt. He felt good about it too. "You did this to my brother! You did it all! The dart had poison in it! You are...are",Mikey stammered. Anger coursed through him. He wanted to kill her,have her feel everything that made his life suck. He looked back at his oldest brother. He was regaining consciousness after colliding with a wall. Mikey didn't care if she was his sister,he wanted her dead. And he wanted it down now! Mikey yowled and jumped on top of her. He rapidly started punching,sometimes he'd hit her, sometimes he'd hit the cement. Soon his fists were coated in blood,some his and some hers. Her baby blue eyes stung with anger but she pushed him off and walked back a bit. Mikey's knuckles felt scratched and numb. Mikey shook his hands a bit. He saw Allegra raise a phone to her ear. With only the two words 'got him',a helicopter flew down overtop of them. Allegra quickly put the phone away and Mikey stood there shocked. It had come so abruptly. He saw a black wired net fall down and Allegra grabbed it. She ran over beside Leo and tangled him up in the net. She tested it twice by pulling on it. She pulled on the net three more times and it shot up,with Leo in it. Mikey gasped and desperately wanted to get into action and save his brother,but his feet seemed glued to the ground. Mikey couldn't do a thing. He saw Allegra's white smile and saw her shoot up next. The helicopter started to rise. Mikey's legs tensed and he shot forward like a bullet. He jumped up and grabbed the bar of the helicopter. "Leo! LEO!",Mikey screamed his brother's name. Bishop came by and smirked. Then,he growled. He stepped on Mikey's hand,making it drop beside him. Mikey looked at the rooftop below him. He looked back up. Bishop stepped on his other hand. Mikey let go and started falling. "Leonardo! NO!",Mikey screamed. Mikey started going down,faster and faster. And faster. He fell into unconsciousness as he hit his head against something metal with a cling.


	10. Chapter 10

Bishop watched Allegra tie up the blue banded turtle. She used plasma chains and smoke emerged from Leonardo's skin. He hissed as it burned him. Bishop grinned. This time,the turtle would be on his side. And his family couldn't get him back.

Donnie stood up. A gash on his head bleed heavily. He hoped Leo was alright. He wasn't acting to well. _"Well that's the understatement of the year"_,Donnie thought. He picked up his phone. He found Mikey's contact and pressed it. No way would Mikey not answer,he always did. Or sometimes always. Donnie brought the phone to his ear. It was ringing but it immediately went to voicemail. "Shit",Donnie cursed underneath his breath. A hand was laid upon his shoulder. Donnie looked back to see Master Splinter. "My son,where is Leonardo and Michaelangelo",Splinter asked him. Donnie stared into Splinter's amber eyes. He sighed,shamefully. "I don't know Sensei. I tried to call them but they won't answer. And there's no way I could possibly find them by myself",Donnie said. "You are not alone,Donatello. Family and friends will always help you",Splinter told him. Donnie's eyes brightened. "I can call April and tell her to keep a look out for them. And then you and me can go out to. It's still night time",Donnie said. He was fully of hope. He started to walk away when Splinter said,"Donatello, remember you have another brother". Donnie stopped and sighed. Of course he knew that. "I know. I just don't think he'll do anything to help",Donnie said. With that being said,Donnie walked away to call April.

Raph unsheathed his sword and lunged at Usagi. He dived into him and was pushed off quickly. Raph did a flip and landed on his feet. "You are acting too much like ninja,think more like samurai", Usagi told him. Raph nodded and breathed slowly. He had had another training session with Nintai. It helped him a lot. Raph lunged again,letting Usagi's blade almost hit him before dodging it with a turn. Raph used the handle of the sword to but Usagi in the chest. Usagi went down and Raph pointed the tip of it at him. Raph was panting hard and Usagi grinned. "That was more like samurai",Usagi said. Raph helped him up and smiled. "It's starting to get easier",Raph smirked. Usagi began to walk away when Raph asked,"Do you know where Nintai is?". Usagi looked back. "She should be in the meadow otherwise if not at the brook",Usagi told him. "Thanks Usagi. But before I go,can I ask something?",Raph asked him. "Go ahead",Usagi said. "Are you and Nintai close friends or somethin'?", Raph asked half embarrassed. "Nintai is my sister",Usagi said. Raph looked at him shocked. "But you are alright,Raphael. Go ahead and find her. She needed you today anyway",Usagi told him. Raph turned around and ran off.

Mikey woke up to hear beeping. He looked around to see himself in a dumpster. It was dark and stunk like hell. Mikey groaned and rubbed his head. He saw his phone ringing and blinking. Mikey grabbed it and pushed a button and raised it to his ear. "Hello?",Mikey asked,his throat was parched. He sounded like a wounded dog. "Mikey! I'm so happy you're alright!",said a happy April. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about April",Mikey told her. There was silence at the other end. Then a shifting sound. "Mikey...what's wrong?",came his brother,Donnie's,voice. "Leo..he was taken by Allegra. Well,he totally attacked me first,then I knocked him out. It was self defense",Mikey explained. More silence. "Mikey come home and we can work things out",Donnie said. "It'd be easier if we could get Raph over here",Mikey groaned. "That's exactly why I want you home. We'll give him a call,ok?",Donnie asked. Mikey thought for a minute. What if Raph didn't have his phone? If he did,would he help them? "Ok,Donnie. I'm coming home",Mikey said. He ended the call and lifted off the top of the dumpster. He jumped out and opened the manhole in the alley. Mikey fell down the hole and splashed in the water. He ran down the tunnel toward home.

Donnie,Mikey,and April sat on the couch. Donnie started typing on his phone a bit. "Donnie..what if this doesn't work? What if he doesn't help us? What if he doesn't care?",Mikey asked Donnie. "It's worth a shot Mike",April told him. "It's a small chance though",Mikey grunted. "It is but he's our brother. I'm sure he'll help us",Donnie said. Mikey turned away from them and stared at the wall. Donnie finished typing in the number and hit the call button. He lifted it to his ear and listened to the ringing. His heart was beating nervously inside his chest. There was a likely chance Raph wouldn't answer,but as April said,it was worth a shot. All of a sudden,Donnie heard a click. "Hello?",came a voice. "Raph..is that you?", Donnie asked. "No...it's the president",Raph said sarcastically. Donnie laughed. "What'd you call me for,Don?",Raph asked angrily. "We need your help Raph",Donnie said to him. "What kind of help? Last time I checked,you never needed me. Aren't you smart? Don't you got fearless leader in blue over there too?",Raph asked. Donnie's heart sunk. The conversation wasn't going well. "Leo isn't here Raph",Donnie explained. "What do you mean he ain't there?",Raph asked. "Leo was captured by Bishop and his daughter",Donnie continued. There was a grunt. "Can you help us,Raph? We really need you...please Raph",Donnie said to him. There was silence but Donnie heard whispering. It was definitely Raph,but someone else too. There was a sigh. "Sorry Don,but training comes before flesh and blood",and then Raph was gone with a click. Their older brother neglected them. Donnie dropped his phone,tears stinging his eyes. Donnie regretted everything than. One of their only hopes was gone and didn't even care one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Raph felt like he had just spit a bunch of poison for each word burned. He saw Nintai staring at him. "Why would you say something like that to a family member? I wouldn't do that to my brother",Nintai scolded. Raph felt like a heartless monster,but he didn't want to admit it. "It was for the best",Raph replied. Those words stung even more. He saw Nintai's eyes fill with anger and envy. "You cannot do that to a family member! You're going and that's that",Nintai told him harshly. Raph felt stunned. "And I want to go to...it seems like you would need my help. It looks like you make a bad decisions,Raphael",Nintai calmed down. Raph's heart skipped a beat. "It's..uh..Raph",he corrected her. She gave a small roll of the eyes and said,"Go get ready and meet me back here". Raph got up and walked away,muttering curses under his breath. Sometimes he really wished he didn't have a thing for the fox.

April hugged Donnie,keeping him close. He had told her and Mikey the whole conversation,even though they had heard his side already. Mikey was shaking. Definitely not average Mikey. But now the turtles were reduced to two,the youngest. April let go of Donnie. She tried to think of something hopeful to say. "I'm sure Raph will come around,guys. I mean, you don't really think he'd abandon you guys,right?",April asked. They both nodded making April frown. This was going terrible! All her friends were breaking apart. Hopefully Splinter wouldn't find out about Raph's cold hearted words. "How 'bout some training? It'll be fun",April stood up. "It won't be the same without Leo",Mikey grunted. April thought and said, "Why don't we just go save Leo? We don't always need Raph,right?",April asked. The two brothers looked at each other. "Have you met Bishop? We were close to becoming turtle soup when we met him,and that was with Leo and Raph",Donnie said. "And Splinter",Mikey finished. April groaned. "You guys need to do something. There's always going to be something in your life you can't explain or get help from other people. You can just change it",April told them. Mikey shut his eyes,making both Donnie and April stare at him. When he opened his eyes,he said,"April..you're right. Things can change,but other people can change them". "Wait,what other people?",Donnie asked. "Well,every dream I've had,is either the same,or a little different in the beginning. Sometimes it just depends on what we choose. If Raph hadn't gone early,he would've been here helping us. If Leo hadn't gotten poisoned,he would be helping us fight Allegra right now. So if we're gonna change something,we need to get Allegra",Mikey said. "You now where everyone is right now?",April asked,amazed. Mikey nodded his head. "I can talk to Leo telepathically and maybe with Donnie and Raph too",Mikey replied. "That's...so..",Donnie trailed off thinking. "Cool! That means you can probably ask Leo where he is and we can find him! And maybe you could convince Raph to come too",Donnie finished. "I was thinking the same thing with Leo,but with Raph,that's already handled",Mikey told him. "Wait how?",Donnie asked. "Raph met this girl named Nintai and has something deep for her. They're going to come during the night in an abandoned building",Mikey acknowledged. "Now I have something to tease Raph about",April spoke up. They stared at her. "What? He's always teasing me",April said. "Not a good idea. Probably get a good sai scratch on the ear",Donnie commented. April frowned. "Maybe Sensei will get Raph when he comes,and during that time I can see if I can reach Leo",Mikey planned. "Well I'm going to go with Splinter too. April can stay here with you",Donnie claimed. "I'm right here guys. You could actually talk to me",April chided. "I know",Mikey said. "I'll go ask Sensei",Donnie revealed. He got off the couch and ran into the dojo,not making a sound. "So..where's Allegra?",April asked Mikey. "With Bishop, watching Leo",Mikey replied. April nodded. Hopefully Mikey was right.

Splinter kneeled in front of a table that held a cup of tea. He breathed in the minty scent and let it wash over him. The warmth of the steam kept him relaxed. His ear twitched and he said,"Donatello,come my son". He heard Donatello sit in front of him. He opened his amber eyes to see the young turtle. "Sensei,I have some good news",Donnie started. "Go on", Splinter told him. "Raph is coming home",he stated. Splinter smiled. "Where is your brother going to arrive at?",Splinter asked. "Mikey said an abandoned building,but during the night. It's clever to do so",Don replied. "And you have come to ask me if you and I can go? Correct?",Splinter asked. Donatello's eyes brightened. "Ya,exactly. Could we? I mean I'd like to see him and tell him I'm sorry for things I didn't mean to do and",Donnie was hushed by Splinter. "Yes Donatello we can see him",Splinter said, "But we must be quick,night time is approaching". Donnie nodded and stood up,followed by Splinter. "_Time to bring our family back together"_, Splinter thought.

Raph stepped through the portal into the cool breeze. The abandoned building beneath him creaked a bit,but was supportive. He heard a gasp from Nintai. "There are not any meadows here",Nintai commented,"Or rivers or brooks". "It has an ocean",Raph tried to impress. A flash of metal went by Raph's head and hit the floor of the building. "What the?",Raph muttered. "Tawagoto",Nintai cursed. Raph looked at her surprised. She shook her head,obviously not wanting to admit she said anything. She crouched down and picked up the metal. It was a ninja star. "I do not know much about ninja but,I'm sure you do",Nintai told him. Raph took the ninja star and looked at it. It was carved with symbols meaning nothing other than the,"Foot",Raph whispered. "Foot? Who is that?",Nintai asked. "Not just who,it's a clan of ninjas",Raph hissed. They heard slight drops behind them and turned around. Rows of foot clan ninjas stood in their way. "What?! Why are fighting us?! We defeated your master two years ago! Let is go!",Raph growled. A hooded figure walked out of the rows and dropped the hood. Nintai growled,knowing it was now her enemy too. "Karai?",Raph asked. "Hello Raphael",Karai said. "Prepare to fight for your life",Raph told Nintai.


End file.
